The World's Greatest Doctor
by Ultimania
Summary: WARNING:Spoilers for One Piece chapters 556-597. After losing all his nakama, can Chopper still fufill his dream? One-shot.


**This is my first fanfiction, so it is not perfect. Please review this story so I will know what mistakes I can avoid in my future fanfictions, enjoy! Oh, and I do not own One Piece.**

It was quiet on the island of Raftel, the legendary last island of the Grand Line. On a small grassy hill, stood a blue-nosed reindeer who wore a pink hat. This reindeer's name was Tony Tony Chopper, a reindeer who has eaten the Hito Hito no Mi fruit, allowing him to gain human intelligence. Being a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, Chopper was usually cheerful and happy. But, today that was not the case. He stood there with tears in his eyes, unable to accept this. He COULD not accept this, this has to be a nightmare.

''Damn it, why!''

Staring at eight gravestones, his emotional pain was skyrocketing. ''WHY ZORO, NAMI, USOPP, SANJI, ROBIN, FRANKY, BROOK ...AND LUFFY! WHY DID YOU ALL HAVE TO DIE!''

The memories began to come back again. It has been many years, but it only felt like yesterday...

_10 Years Ago_

_It finally happened after years of hardships, Luffy and his nakama had suceeded in their dreams. The Straw Hats had conqured Raftel and obtained the legendary treasure One Piece. It was not an easy task, the crew had faced many hardships in the Grand Line:Drum Island, Alabasta, Skypedia, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, Sabodody Archipelgo, the seperation of the crew, Ace's death, the reuniting of the crew, the New World, and Raftel. But, Raftel was the hardest obstacle of their entire adventure. In Raftel, there was a legendary monster guarding One Piece. The monster looked like a black, shadow- like human, and it's power was more powerful than anything the Straw Hats had encountered in the New World. Nobody knew who the monster was, but it's purpose was clear:to prevent the Straw Hats from obtaining One Piece. The Straw Hats were almost defeated, but in the end Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper finish the mysterious monster off for good. Before the monster died, it placed a ''curse'' on Chopper, which made Chopper unable to age anymore. Luffy finally obtained One Piece and became the new Pirate King. But, the victory was not without a great loss._

_''Damn, I feel like shit'', said Zoro. ''I wonder how much blood I have lost this time''_

_Chopper began to panic, ''Doctor, doctor! We need a doctor!''_

_''You ARE the doctor!'', Usopp yelled._

_''Oh, that's right.''_

_On the Thousand Sunny, everyone waited to hear the good news of Zoro's recovery, it has been days since Chopper let Zoro rest in his own room, while making sure he recovers. But, he was getting worse rather than better. Day by day, the crew became more and more worried about Zoro's condition. One day, Chopper came out of Zoro's room and closed the door to his room. The crew all looked at Chopper, waititng to hear how Zoro is doing. Luffy broke the silence, ''Chopper, how is Zoro?''_

_After what seemed like hours of more silence, Chopper finally spoke. ''Zoro has lost so much blood, that he can never recover. I tried EVERYTHING, but he just kept getting weaker and weaker. But now, Zoro...is...is...ZORO IS DEAD!'' Then, Chopper began to cry._

_The crew's reactions to this horrible news was different forms of sorrow._

_Usopp and Nami cried a never-ending stream of tears._

_Sanji just stood there with a tear in his eye and whispered, ''You damn idiot, it should have been me who died instead.''_

_Robin just stood there with tears falling down on her cheeks._

_Franky cried while saying,''Oh, aniki! Why did you had to die!''_

_Brook just stood there and said,''You were a great swordsman, Zoro-san.''_

_But Luffy took the news the worst of all._

_''You are kidding right, Chopper? That was a bad joke, right? Right!''_

_''No Luffy, Zoro is dea-''_

_''THAT IS BULLSHIT!''_

_Before Chopper could respond, Luffy stormed over to Zoro's room and opened the door. Luffy walked over to Zoro's body and said,''Wake up Zoro, quit sleeping! Damn it, wake up Zoro! ZORO!''_

_Luffy felt like he was revisiting the pain of Ace's death, only worse this time. Luffy finally accepted the truth and he broked down in tears._

_''Damn it all, why!''_

_Chopper then said, ''I promise you Luffy, someday I WILL be the world's greatest doctor, and will be able to prevent any person from dying!''_

_''Zoro's final words were-'These idiots don't need to cry and mourn over me, I have already fufilled my dream when I defeated Mihawk. My only wish is for...my nakama to fufill...their dreams too' ''._

_Luffy could only continue to mourn and say, ''Zoro, you idiot! I will miss you!''_

_After everyone mourned over him, it was decided that Zoro would be buried on a small grassy hill at Raftel. After Zoro was buried, the crew left Raftel with the treasure One Piece in their posession. _

_In the end, all the Straw Hats had fufilled their dreams except for Chopper. But, Chopper would never give up on obtaining his dream._

_''Don't worry, Luffy! I will become the greatest doctor in the world, even if it takes years! One day, I will be able to cure any disease! Besides, I can't age anymore, right?'' _

_''That's right, Dr. Chopper!''_

_''Praising me won't work, asshole!''_

_Usopp said to Sanji, ''I wonder why the monster on Raftel placed that so called ''curse'' on Chopper, it does not seem like a curse to me.''_

_''Who knows Usopp? We might not live long enough to know that reason.''_

_After their adventure, the crew went their seperate ways, but Chopper decided to stay with Luffy._

_''Why do you want to stay with me, Chopper? I thought you wanted to become the greatest doctor.''_

_''I do want to become the greatest doctor, and staying with you is the best way! I can learn more by continuing traveling with you.''_

_Luffy said with a big grin, ''That's fine Chopper! Come on, let's have fun!''_

Chopper could not control his tears anymore, looking at the gravestones of his eight nakama on a small grassy hill. ''Why Luffy! We promised we would always be together! Even when we got seperated, we reunited! WHY DID IT HAD TO END LIKE THIS! I am supposed to be the greatest doctor, but I couldn't even save you from a stupid disease, Luffy!''

_1 Month Ago_

_Chopper stood their watching with tears in his eyes at the frail form of his captain, Monkey D. Luffy. _

_''Chopper, I do not have much time left.''_

_''Don't say that! I WILL cure you, I am supposed to be the world's greatest doctor!''_

_Luffy was now a middle-aged man, he was now as big as his father Monkey D. Dragon. Even though he had more muscles, scars, and has been throgh hell, he still grinned the same even when near death. One year ago, Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats reunited for a huge war to overthrow the World Government. Many pirates, revolutionaries, and marines were killed, along with the entire Straw Hat crew minus Luffy and Chopper. The World Government was sucessfully overthrown, allowing the Revolutionaries to take over the government and allowing peace in the world. Luffy and Chopper mourned for their lost nakama, but remembered that all their nakama fufilled their dreams. _

_But then, Luffy began to have a mysterious disease, the same disease previous Pirate King Gol D. Roger had before he let himself be executed. Chopper did all he could to find a cure and slow down the disease, but with no sucess. Chopper began to realize that slowly, he was losing his last nakama._

_As Luffy lied on his death bed in his last moments, he said, ''Listen Chopper, you have been a wonderful nakama. You are the only one who has yet to fufill your dream, I want you to promise me one thing.''_

_''I will do anything for you, Luffy!''_

_''Promise me... that no matter what happens...that you will fufill your dream...become...THE WORLD'S GREATEST DOCTOR!''_

_''But Luffy, how can I become the world's greatest doctor when i cannot even save you!''_

_''PROMISE ME!''_

_''Ok...I PROMISE, LUFFY!''_

_After he heard this, Luffy smiled and said his last words, ''I'm glad to hear that...Chopper. Please bury me on Raftel where the rest of our nakama are buried at. Oh, and Chopper...you will...always be...our nakama,...goodbye for now.'' Then Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King closed his eyes and with a smile, he died. _

_''NOOO, LUFFY!''_

''How can I be the world's greatest doctor when I could not even save my own nakama from a disease! It's just like when Dr. Hiluluk died, I couldn't save him! Then, I met you guys on Drum Island, and I was so happy that you guys wanted me to be your nakama. We had so many great adventures together, and change the world! But, why did it had to end like this! I DO NOT DESERVE TO EVEN BE CALLED A DOCTOR!''

''You shouldn't say things like that, Chopper'', a familar female voice said.

Chopper turned around and he couldn't believe his eyes,''Vivi!''

Vivi was now a middle-aged woman and Queen of Alabasta, but inside she was still the same girl who stayed behind at Alabasta.

''Go away, Vivi! I look like crap, leave me alone!''

Vivi kept walking closer to Chopper, ''Do you think Luffy and the others would want you to act like this! Luffy wants you to live and fufill your dream! Do you think our nakama would be happy if they saw you wanting to give up!''

''I couldn't save them, now I know how Luffy felt when Ace died! I do not want to give up, but it hurts so damn much!''

''Do you remember if Luffy told you what Ace said to him before Ace died?''

''That's right, he...''

_15 years ago_

_''Luffy, we are here! We will be here for you! We wish we could have been there to prevent Ace dying!''_

_''It is ok guys, just the fact my nakama are back makes me so glad! Besides, Ace told me to live and fufill my dream, and I will NOT break my promise!''_

''Luffy kept his promise to Ace. I must...keep my promise too!''

Vivi embraced Chopper, both of them were in tears.

''But I still miss them!''

''I miss them too Chopper...just as much as you do.''

_50 years later_

It has been many years since Monkey D. Luffy died, and much has changed. The revolutionaries are now the new World Government, bringing peace to the world. Pirates and the government now work together on helping the world. Dr. Tony Tony Chopper is now one of the most famous doctors in the world, opening up a hospital that eventually became one of the most famous hospitals in the world. But, he has still has one more obstacle before he can fufill his dream, he has yet to find a cure for the incurable disease Luffy had. But Chopper never gave up, even when everyone who worked with him had given up.

''But Dr. Chopper, this disease is impossible to cure. It has been 50 years and you still have not found a cure'', another doctor told him.

''Shut up! Nothing is impossible as long as you don't give up!''

But one day, Chopper's dream was fufilled. After studying every medical book in the world, Chopper took what he learned and made a medicine that was able to cure people who had the same disease as Luffy. Soon, people who had the disease flocked to Chopper, begging for the medicine in order to be cured. Chopper saved millions of lives, as the disease was widespread at the time.

''Aren't you going to give a name to the disease that you managed to find a cure for, Chopper?'', a doctor asked him.

''There is no need. Because with this medicine, nobody will ever have that disease again!'' Chopper felt like he should call Vivi to tell her the good news, so he picked up his personal Den Den Mushi, and dialed Vivi's number. ''I finally fufilled my dream, Vivi, Luffy would have been so proud!'', a joyous Chopper said. ''That is good to know Chopper'', a now elderly Vivi said. ''I hope you will never forget us...including me.'' ''I won't, Vivi. I can promise you that.''

Soon after that, Chopper was proclaimed the greatest doctor in the world. But, Chopper was happy for another reason. ''I finally fufilled my dream, and became the world's greatest doctor! But, I am more happy because I fufilled my promise to Luffy. Thank you Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Vivi. I will never forget you guys.''

_Another 50 years later_

Chopper sat on the shore of Drum Island, and it was snowing as always. 30 years ago, Chopper decided to ''retire'', and leave the famous medicine he made into the hands of other doctors. Despite the fact it has been more than 80 years since he left, Drum Island has not changed much, the town has grown a little bigger and the castle still stood. Due to the monster on Raftel's curse, Chopper never aged, and was the same age when he was with the other Straw Hats. But despite that, Chopper has matured and has grown more wiser than any other doctor in the world, truly keep his title of ''the world's greatest doctor''.

Chopper began to decide that monster on Raftel's ''curse'' turned out to be a mixed blessing due to the fact he was able to fufill his dream, but he had to witness the deaths of all his nakama, including Vivi. Vivi died due to old age about 30 years ago, but strangely Chopper was not sad. _Maybe it's because I will meet my nakama again one day._

Dalton III, who is Dalton's grandson, has ordered everyone on Drum Island not to hurt Chopper, and treat him not as a monster. Chopper saw a group of boys heading his way, and one of them asked him, ''Could you tell us stories about the Straw Hats again, tanooki?''

''I already told you that I am NOT a tanooki, I am a reindeer, asshole!'', Chopper said with comedic fangs.

''Forgive us, Tony-kun, please tell us the story!''

''Calling me that won't flatter me, jerks!'', Chopper said while dancing.

''Ok, where should I begin?''

Chopper then began to tell stories about his adventures with Luffy, and the boys obviously loved hearing about it.

''That is so cool and awesome!''

''You had such a great captain!''

Of course I did, he was the Pirate King after all!''

After Chopper finish telling the stories to the boys, they left still talking about Chopper's stories to each other. Chopper was alone again, but he decided to visit Dr. Hiluluk's and Dr. Krueha's graves, as he has done every week since he returned to Drum Island. He looked at their gavestones and said, ''Dr. Hiluluk and Dr. Krueha, I am the world's greatest doctor! Thank you for everything.'' After vising their graves, Chopper decided to sit under a tree and read a newspaper, he was not surprised to read that world was in chaos.

The news article says:

**Today, the New World Government announced their decision to break their former alliance with every pirate the New World Government allied themselves with. The New World Government has also announced that every pirate will be hunted down and killed.**

''The New World Government has become just like old one.'', Chopper whispered.

A few minutes later, Chopper could see around 20 Marine Warships heading toward Drum Island.

''What are they here for, to destroy the island! I won't allow that!''

Before he knew it, over 100 marines surrounded him.''Freeze and surrender!''

''I will not allow you to hurt Chopper!'', Dalton III said, ambusing the marines.

''Don't worry about me Dalton, I can take care of myself!''

Then a marine shot Dalton III, wounding him.

''You bastards! Rumble Bal-''

''Freeze, or we will kill him!''

Chopper frozed and said, ''What do you want?''

''You must give up your life, Tony Tony Chopper! Or else we will destroy this whole island!''

Dalton III began to protest,''Chopper don't do it, you-!''

''I have already lived a lot longer than I normally would have. I have fufilled my dream, had tons of adventures, saved millions of lives, and...I had a wonderful life.'' Chopper then looked at Dalton III with a smile on his face,''Besides, this island does not need to be destroyed, got it?''

With tears in his eyes, Dalton III could only say, ''Chopper...''

''I shall give up my life, Marine assholes. But, only on four conditions.''

''We are listening.''

''One, I do not want Drum Island to ever be harmed. Second, kill me here, at least let me die where I was born at. Third, I want to be buried with the other Straw Hats. The fourth condition is...I WANT TO BE REMEMBERED AS THE WORLD'S GREATEST DOCTOR!''

With bewildered looks on their faces, the Marines could only say, ''We will agree to your demands.''

Chopper then just stood still with his eyes closed, breathing in the cold air of Drum Island one last time.

Chopper then whispered, ''I will be with you soon, Luffy.''

The Marines then surrounded him with guns aimed at him. ''Alright men, on the countdown to zero, shoot him!''

''Ten!''

_I am glad..._

''Nine!''

_to have met you Zoro, Nami,..._

''Eight!''

_''Sanji, Usopp,...''_

''Seven!''

_''Robin,...''_

''Six!''

_''Franky,..''_

''Five!''

_''Brook,...''_

''Four!''

_''Vivi,...''_

''Three!''

_''Dr. Hilluk,...''_

''Two!''

_''Dr. Krueha...''_

''One!''

_''and most of all you, Luffy. Thank you for everything, I will be with you all very soon.''_

''Zero! Men, shoot him now!''

''NOOO!'', Dalton III yelled, but it was too late.

The marines kept firing continously at Chopper with their guns, but he still kept standing. Slowly, Chopper grew weaker and weaker with every shot, until he collasped on the snowy ground. With his last breath and a smile on his face, Chopper whispered, ''I am content...'' Then Chopper closed his eyes to join his nakama.

_1 Month Later_

On the island of Raftel stood nine gravestones. Eight of them were old, standing on the island for a hundred years. One gravestone was only a week old, and on that gravestone was written.

_''Here lies Tony Tony Chopper, a blue nosed reindeer. May he be remembered as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates...and the world's greatest doctor.''_


End file.
